new kids play truth or dare
by Death and Hell
Summary: This is my first fanfic/truth or dare. So please read and review. P. S. This is going to be funny... WARNING my punctuation/grammar is rubbish...
1. Chapter 1

As Salma, the crazy one and Nour the sensible one walked out of school searching for there BFF, they thought it was a normal day well, they were wrong...

They walked into the park where they saw the mental one Georgina lead on the floor unconsious her ccousin Charlie was shielding her from an aproching... wait what was that? Suddenly, 3 boys appear from a shadow and start fighting with a sword as if they were the ones in a near death situation soon it is all over! They tell us that they are going to take us to a safe place, the muscular one with deep sea blue eyes picks up George so we have no choice we must follow them towards a shadow. BOOM! We are at the camp.

**Annabeth's PoV**

newbies awesome I wonder there godly parents are? Ohhh Leo walked towards the 3 consious ones it looks like we are going to play truth or dare. Wish us good luck...

**In Percys cabin still Annabeth's PoV**

Here we all are ready for a game of truth or dare. The players are me, Percy, Leo , Tyson, Clarrise, newbies: Charlie, Salma, Nour, Georgina. "So who should go first" suddenly Connor and Travis burst into the room shouting there apologys we let Connor go first. "Okay, new girl Nour truth or dare?

**Nour's PoV**

ahhh what should I chose...


	2. Chapter 2 Percy goes crazy

**Nour's PoV**

ahhh what should I chose? "umm truth no dare" I splutter "are you sure" Connors asks with an evil smile I nod. "I dare you to sing the song sing by Gary Barlow tonight at the camp fire and let the Aphrodite cabin chose your clothes" HE LAUGHS LOOKING AT MY HORRIFIED FACE! "George truth or dare" I say...

**Georgina's PoV**

what angle is she playing now I wonder but I still say dare"I dare you to...kiss any boy in this room" shouts noura the explora, I give a smile and stand up. All the boys look up with anticipation but to there dismay I walk over to my cousin from mortal family and kiss him on the cheek and walk back to my seat. I look around and say what "okay water boy truth or dare?"

**Percy's PoV**

ohh gods ohh gods... "DARE" i shout a little to confidently, "I dare you tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." she gets up and whispers my dare in my ear when this seriously annoying person finishes nod and get up ready to do the most embarrassing thing that I have ever done, we all walk out of the cabin. Connor and Travis are right behind me ready to film...

**Archery courts still Percy's PoV**

Over there is Chiron with aload of 10 year olds time to do my dare. "Okay guy's here I go," so I run over to Chiron and shout "CHIRON I THINK MY BUTT IS BROKEN, WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Chiron just looks at me like I'm an idiot which I am. So I shout again "LOOK IT IS BROKEN" this time pulling my boxers down so he can see he still looks confused and a bit embaressed. I wonder why? So I do the last part of my dare and run away screaming like a little girl before jumping into the lake! Behind me I can hear everyone else probably having a laughing fit, just before Connor screams in between laughing "priceless"

**Georgina's PoV**

Ohh my gods I can't believe he just did that , that was so funny I can't stop laughing. The conch horn sounds yay tea then Nour has to do her dare...


	3. Chapter 3 Nour has to sing, sing

**Georgina's PoV**

Tea is almost over and Nour has been dragged off to the Aphrodite cabin and the Apollo cabin are setting it all up, I wonder if any of us will be claimed at tonighs camp fire...

**At the camp fire still Georgina's PoV **

The Apollo ccabin have introduced her, I can't wait to see Noura the Explora singing in her Aphrodite outfit. This dare waschosen because everyone knows that she hates music and anything girly... Lol, here she comes and she looks like she has been crying so I give her a cheer and scream that she looks amazing.

**Nour's PoV**

**I hate this, I hate this, I hate this...** Finally the song is over I run off the stage jumping for joy, then get into my normal clothes ready to play truth or dare...

**Jason's PoV**

We all reasemble in the Posiedon cabin and to my horor Georgina goes first by the way Nour and Charlie have been claimed, Charlie is a son of Apollo and Nour is a child of Athena (no surprise there). Luckily for me Georgina picks on her BFF Salma and says the name of the game 'truth or dare.'

**Salma's PoV**

oh no what should I chose? What should I chose? ?


	4. Chapter 4 Charlie is in trouble

**Salma's PoV**

oh no what should I chose? Oh no what should I chose? ? "I know truth" I scream even though I am seriously scared, I was right to be scared as well because Georgina gives me an evil smile...

**Georgina's PoV**

Yes! she chose truth here it comes Salma get ready to be embarrassed "okay Salma is it true that you like both my little cuz (Charlie and Fire boy (Leo)" I smirk as I see her face go bright red but she still says no, I smirk and the stolls burst out laughing... I can't believe it, she actually likes my cousin. The only people not laughing was Chiron, Charlie, Leo, Nour, Sal... Wait why wasn't Nour laughing? She was staring into Charlies eyes so, I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she told me to go away! That is it I looked at my cousin who was also having a lovey dovey conversation with Nour made a face and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me.

**In the undetermined cabin still Georgina's PoV**

This isn't fair my old BFF went out with my cousin how could he like another girl now, I hear a familiar scream from nearby and guess who is a demigod?

**Charlie's PoV **

Oh my gods, it is Holly my Primary sschool GF... What should I do? Oh man she screamed-she saw me!

**Georgina's PoV**

HAH! Carhma!


	5. Chapter 5 Georgina on the run

**Georgina's PoV**

HAH! Carhma! Now he has a ggirlfriend and a true love in the same place same ti... What was that, the whole ground shook? We hear a screeching voice call out, "bring me the only child of 2 gods, bring her to me or you and your pretty little camp will die... Heres a clue she is in the undetermined cabin!" Suddenly both Holly and Salma were claimed as children of Athena, what a shock! W... Wait that leaves me as the only undetermined child , what should I do everyone is staring! I know, I randomly burst into song, and whilst they were still super shocked-I did a runner straight into the forest.

**Leo's PoV**

What just happened? One second llittle miss hotty was singing, the next she was hiding in the forest. And I made the smartest comment of the day by saying, "WHAT IN HADES JUST HAPPENED?" Then of course I was the freak who got stared at...

**In the forest, Georgina's PoV**

I can't believe that eeveryone stared at me like some mutant, right now I am crying in the middle of this forsaken forest! Suddenly, I here some murmuring from behind I turn around to come face to face with a bunch of pixies. "Hello I am queen Titania, that is the Fairy Queen Titania and we wondered if you would like to play some truth or dare!" This is all said in a rather posh but cute voice, so naturaly I say yes! Well, at least this will be interesting...


	6. Chapter 6 what happened on Olympus

**Oberons PoV**

Ahh the offspring of a God well my mistress will be pleased when I bring this adolescent to her!

**Georgina's PoV**

Well as the Queen is being so nice I say, "you there short and stubby one truth or dare" at first he just glares before saying, "my lady my name is puck and I work for his lordship king Oberon! Therefore I am a fearless warrior who will say DARE!" This last word is screamed at me, which is a bit of a shock. I smile at him and whisper the dare in his ear he nods and smiles and whispers something rather into my ear...

**Apollo's PoV**

This weird little flying elf just asked me if the big three were in the throne room, and before I thought about how to answer this question, I said _yes. _Next thing I know a massive explosion happened and guess where it came from...

**Thalia's PoV**

Uh oh! What is Apollo up to now the big three where in there having a conference so it can't have been anythink good... I heared a girl like scream so I guess that it was funny as well as crazy. There is a girl about my age running towards the throne room, who I now know is called Georgina. We both are wondering what happened, so lets go and find out...


	7. Chapter 7 time to humiliate these Gods

**Georgina's PoV**

no way it's Thalia she is like a legend, I best go and introduce myself... We have a quick chat then I get my phone out to start recording because if Puck did his job right then this is going to be hilarious!

**Thalia's PoV**

Ohh my Gods, we just walked into the throne room to see what had transpired in the throne room, and stood was thebig three? But I couldn't be positive seeing as I was doubled over in laughter...

**Artemis's PoV**

I get to the throne room and guess what I see... Hades is in a crop top with shorts that are totally to short, Posiedon has girls hair and is in a pink dress that has 'My little pony' characters on it (LOL), Zues is in high heels a skirt that shows his underwear and well lets just say that he is shirtless unless you count the pink flowery bra! Soon Aphrodite, Apollo, Thalia, Georgina, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and loads of other demigods and gods walk in everyone is trying not to wet themselves including Athena and myself!

**Percy's PoV**

There is George (Georgina) I best go and talk to her while everyone else is still in fits of laughter. I ask her if we could have a chat she looks reluctant but follows me out of the throne room, we sit on one of the benches and for some reason they all have cushions on making it easy to lie down and have a quick nap. We have a simple chat and I tell her that no one will give her up to the evil person who wants her. After that we go back to the throne room where everyone is still in absolute hysterics...

**Georgina's PoV**

After having that chat with Percy I feel a lot better, lets go humiliate these Gods a bit more...


	8. Chapter 8 I hate this!

**Nour's PoV**

Now that we are back at camp with Georgina we can carry on our game of truth or dare, yay! It is my go-revenge... "Piper, truth or dare?" Luckily for me she says Dare so I get up and whisper her dare in her ear, she looks uneasily at Georgina but drags my screaming, crying friend to the Aphrodite cabin... Once they are gone I speak up once more and we all leave ready to set up for my evil dare...

**Georgina's PoV**

I hate this, I hate this- ohhh and did I mention I hate this! Though looking at me in the mirror I do look like Elsa from the film Frozen as long as they don't make me sing it will be fine...

**Leo's PoV**

Yay it is my go, "cutie in the dress truth or dare? (She says dare even though she knows that she, the hot girl in the hot dress knows that she will regret it) I dare you to sing let it go on the top of the big house right after tea tonight ohhh, and you have got to stay in that outfit until the dare is complete." Looking at her grief stricken face I know that she is gonna hate it, score!

**Georgina's PoV**

Uhh ohh, tea is almost over and I don't want to sing on the top of the big house, one I hate hights two I hate singing in public and three I hate being the centre of attention!...


	9. Chapter 9 an 'accident'

**Georgina's PoV**

I hate them all but the music has started meaning that- I have no choice, other than to sing:

"_The snow blows white on the mountain tonight, _

_Not a footprint to be seen,_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen, _

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in heavens knows I tried, _

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, ne the goos girl you always had to be,_

_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know-_

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Can't hold it back any more,_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_Turn away and slam the door..."_

Eventually, the song ended and I opened my eyes to find that both Gods and Demigods had been watching me sing, I started to carefully walk back down the ladder when...

**Jason' s PoV**

OMG! The ladder just fell backwards as if someone had pushed it and poor Georgina had only been a few steps from the top! We all run over to find that she is unconscious so I pick her up and take the poor child to the hospital wing (building) I feel terrible seeing as I may have been able to control the winds, and give her a softer landing. I just hope that she is okay...


	10. Chapter 10 AHHHH!

**Georgina's PoV**

My head hurts and I am bored but Chiron said _I have got to rest and be a good little demigod! _this is so unfair I want to be out there winning against everyone in an epic (and dangerous) game of capture the flag... (Two hours later) I am so bored that I am sewing a dress- yes I said it, a dress! _P.S. the dress is for Nour seeing as I know how much she hates dresses. _(A few more hours later) YAY! I am aloud out- time to kill...

**Leo's PoV**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Georgina is trying to kill me and everyone else is just laughing... This is not fair why doesn't she pick on Nour. ?. Ow I fell now I am definitely going to get killed.

**Nour's PoV**

LOL! Leo just fell George is tot's killing him, what is she doing now? Ohh Gods, she is cchasing me now_- I wish that I had been paying attention in my runningcclasses, when I had been at CGS. Ahhhhh... What should I do she has got me cornered? I know, "HELP!" I scream, "HEL..." A monster has just appeared behind Georgina and well-attacks! I scream one more time and everyone comes to our rescue unfortunatly, Georgina is already lead on the floor with massive cuts in her side and she is in a puddle of blood: I am scared and feel as if it is all my fault! I really hope that she is okay but even Chiron looked worried so, I won't be hoping for a miracle any time soon...


	11. Chapter 11 BORED!

**Salma's PoV**

We are gathered in Posiedon's cabin, I wonder why? Soon, my questions are answered. "Okay guy's, even though Georgina is still unconcious we should carry on our game of truth or dare because I bet some of you are super bored." This is all said by Annabeth in a matter of fact way. But the fact is even with my ADHD, I am just to worried about Georgina the Giraffe from 64 zoo lane to get bored, :(

**Charlie's PoV**

WHAT! How can I get bored? I am to 'bissy' worrying about my older cousin...

**Georgina's PoV**

I.. I'm goi...

**Chiron's PoV**

How can I tell Georgina's friends about what has happened?

**Charlie's PoV**

Eventhough, we have only just started playing truth or dare I just want to be with my cousin I feel like somethink bad is going to happen to her...


	12. Chapter 12 The END

**Charlie's PoV**

Finally, the game is over I am going to go and ask Chiron if I can see Georgina now I think to myself when SSalma says, "Hey guy's, shall we go and see if we are aloud to see are giraffe from 64 zoo lane?" She asks everyone thinks we should, so we walk towards the big house- together!

**Connor Stoll's PoV**

Everything seems so eerie as we walk tothe big house, luckily for us CChiron is sat on the porch. I am the first to speek: "Chiron, are we aloud to see Georgina now... PLEASE!" At first Chiron just stares at us blankly and then he shakes his head sadly, and says: "I am sorry my young demigods bu... but Georgina died a few hours ago I wanted to tell you sooner, but I saw no point in ruining your game." This is said but I don't think anyone heard every thing that he said. Someone puts there hand on Charlie's shoulder but he runs away, whereas Nour and Salma both fall to the ground in tears...

**Dear readers that is the end of this fanfic but soon I shall write a follow on and maybe even a truth or dare full of evil.**


End file.
